narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuko Uchiha
Atsuko Uchiha was originally a kunoichi from Konohagakure, is now a member of the Akatsuki after murdering her clan. l PERSONAL l Birthday: March 12th (Pisces) Age: 24 Gender: Female Blood Type: B Classification: Genjutsu Type Affiliation: Akatsuki Team: Unknown RANK: Member Clan: Uchiha Clan Nature Type: Fire Release, Earth Release. l FAMILY l None. Atsuko has wiped our nearly her entire clan on Danzo's orders. l BACKGROUND l Atsuko was born into the Uchiha clan as a child of Sashiko and Daichi Uchiha. She lived a fairly sheltered live in the Uchiha compound, mainly seeing her relatives and growing up on their ideals. This had lead her to be fiercely loyal to and protective of her clan. She had a carefree live until both of her parents lost their lives during a mission gone bad, they were part of the same team, when she was 10. The loss caused her to awaken her Sharingan, and from that point on she dedicated her life to getting stronger. She rose the ranks until she was made jonin, at which point she was assigned a genin team as a cover to mostly keep her in the village while actually being recruited to spy on the Uchihas by Danzo. Atsuko accepted since she didn't want a civil war, but Danzo tricked her and forced her into massacring the Uchiha clan (see here(http://www.reddit.com/r/NarutoChroniclesRP/comments/2riiu4/uchiha_massacre/) for details). The man posing as Madara took her to the Akatsuki after the massacre, and having no other place to go to she stayed and made the Akatsuki base her home. She's a genjutsu specialist with a fully matured Sharingan, this has lead to her having a very high ransom in the Bingo Books. l APPEARANCE l Atsuko has long pitch black hair which she usually wears in a loose braid. Her skin is very pale and her eyes dark grey, nearing black. She's fairly beautiful, but tends to wear rather intimidating expressions to keep people at a distance. She wears the usual Akatsuki gear, but having trouble letting go of the past she still wears garments in the Uchiha red and white underneath. Rin's awesome art skills have lead to this portrait: http://i.imgur.com/rqo6Z5v.jpg l PERSONALITY l Ever since the massacre Atsuko has been uncaring. She's cruel, rude and arrogant most of the time, but she tends to open up to those closer to her. She considers the Akatsuki her family now since she has no one else left. Since leaving her village she doesn't really feel like she has a lot left to live for which leaves her reckless and dangerous in battle. Flashbacks to the massacre still haunt her at night. l ABILITIES l She awakened her Sharingan after her parents died, most of her fighting style is build around the Sharingan. She's been training with the Akatsuki for the last five years, greatly increasing the strength of her fire release. | NINJA STATS | Ninjutsu techniques: Talented Genjutsu techniques: Talented Taijutsu arts techniques: Below Average Kekkei Genkai traits: Sharingan Intelligence: Above Average Strength of your body's muscles: Average Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Talented Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Above Average Stamina amount: Average Constitution well you can take a hit: Average Chakra Control for medical ninja: Average